


Bad Trip

by inkstone



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/pseuds/inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Kayo, Medicine Seller and Otherself in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo's December 2011 mini-challenge for the drugs/aphrodisiacs square.

Kayo didn't know where she was. She couldn't even tell which way was up.

All she remembered was that she'd taken pills from a sketchy guy in the corner, the one wearing strange clothes and make-up. But she'd seen weirder things at the club so she shouldn't criticize.

That guy was gone and in his place, someone else. White hair, black and red eyes. Lots of gold. What had she taken? Kayo felt ancient looking into that face. "Do I know you?" How, she couldn't say. He looked inhuman.

He kissed her, breathed fire into her. "You've always known me."


End file.
